Big Games
by EmberStrife
Summary: The result of a shadow game leaves yugi with a sudden change bigger then anyone would have imagined. Now he must deal with this change along with school starting back, and strange men hunting his millennium puzzle! How will Yugi handle all this?
1. Ch1

Don't own YGO.

Using the manga names but I get confused between the English and Japanese versions so hopefully I wont mess up anything in a big way lol. Also I don't really know how the card game works, so this first part if its screwed up oh well, its just to move the story along. :P WARNING rated S for Silly.

* * *

Big Games

A darkened arena made from an old abandoned warehouse downtown Domino city. A Duel Monsters match was taking place, high stakes on the line. The stakes at hand are usually always high when this certain duelist is challenged. Yugi Mutou… no… not Yugi, though his body was present it was not he who was dueling, it was his other half, his darker side, the infamous pharaoh of 3000 years, the king of games. Yami.

They could tell of course, his friends, Jounouchi Katsuya (also known as Jou or Joey by his friends) and Anzu Mazaki, knew when a dangerous duel took place that the spirit of the millennium puzzle, the inverted pyramid hanging from a thick chain around the teen's neck, took over. Protecting Yugi from harm and using his skill and wit to outdo all challenges. Slight changes occurred in Yugi when this took place, the way he stood and carried himself changed to one with more strength and confidence. The way he spoke, his voice became a shade deeper, richer, but the most noticeable and the true way to tell who was in control were his eyes. Yugi's large innocent violet eyes changed to a burning crimson, they became more slanted, more serious making Yugi look much older then he truly was. These were the eyes of the pharaoh.

Yugi was not gone completely when this occurred however. No, he was there as well, in spirit so to speak as he too was a master at games especially duel monsters. He and Yami would work together, and together they could overcome any odds. And right now they needed each other more then ever, as the odds at the moment were not in their favor.

"I'm amazed to see the so called king of games on his knees…" A raspy voice spoke from a short distance away. An older man, around his late forties dressed in a black hooded cloak. White beard and wrinkled sunken eyes gave him an eerie appearance. His face in a mock smirk as his opponent, Yugi, struggled to stand. "… From all I have heard of you I thought taking your puzzle would have been more of a challenge!" He laughed again before turning his head to spit. "A pity, I will have to make up my story on how I manage to gain the power of the pharaoh, for this one just wont do. Now, draw a card, it's your move." He pointed a crooked finger at the boy, his face twisted in a morbid grin.

"It's not over until my lifepoints reach zero you feind." Yugi… or rather Yami, grunted as he strained himself to his feet. "You will not gain my puzzle and I will free my friends, you wait and see." He looked across to Jou and Anzu, who were currently being held hostage by this strange man and his larger goons. They had been walking home from a day in town when they were jumped from behind by a group of men, knocked out and brought to the arena were the challenge was made. A Duel Monsters game, if Yugi refused his friends would be killed, if he lost not only would their lives still be in danger, but Yugi would lose his puzzle and Yami along with it. The man agreed to let them all go if he managed to win, wording his sentence bringing Yugi to believe this would not be an ordinary duel, his suspicions made clearer as his life points dropped.

"Yeah you go Yug'!" Jou shouted from the other side of the room. "Show him whose boss!" Both Jou and Anzu cheered him on believing that Yugi could not lose, he hasn't yet, why start now?

"_Yami? Are you alright?"_ Yugi asked, though the mind link they shared.

"_I do not know, it is still early in the duel but the few attacks he has landed on us has not only drained or life points, but our energy as well."_ Yami replied, drawing another card from his deck, the card shaking in his hand due to lack of strength. "Good, the dark magician." Yugi's favorite card and a powerful monster as well. Yami breathed heavily as he placed the card in play, his voice raspy as he spoke his command.

"I play the dark magician in attack mode, and I place one card face down on the field."

"_Our suspicions were right then…" _Yugi spoke through the mind link. _"He may not be that skilled from what we've seen so far, but I don't think he's planning on letting us actually finish the duel in the first place."_

"_Yes, he's counting on his attacks to drain us to the point of collapse and the only way he could do that is if this is…"_

"_A shadow game." _Yugi finished the ex-pharaoh's sentence.

A shadow game was the most dangerous type of game ever. Initiated only by someone who had knowledge of the ancient past of deul monsters, a millennium item itself, or just knowledge of the dark arts. Once started a price was made an offering to the hungry shadows that would change a simple game into a struggle between life and death. Yugi had been involved in shadow games more times then he'd like to remember, each time the loser's soul or mind itself was offered up just so some madman could claim the so called power of the pharaoh that was hidden within the puzzle that hung from Yugi's neck.

"Well, are you going to end your turn or what?" The man said impatiently, his eyes bordering on insanity.

"Why have you called a shadow game? It's not necessary when I am challenged directly." Yami called out, smirking as the man gave him a surprised look.

"Ah so you've figured it out have you? It's just insurance that you would accept my challenge, and not try anything foolish." The man laughed. "No matter, soon the feeling of pure exhaustion will overwhelm you and you will fall ending this duel and granting me eternal power." He clenched his fist. "So hurry up and play your turn!"  
"Fine then!" Yami yelled. Aware that the man only had face down cards, clearly a trap, but the king of games too had a trap in hand. "Dark magician! Attack his lifepoints directly!"

"You've activated my trap!" The man shouted, not to Yami's surprise. "Mirror force, redirect his attack right back at him!"

And so it did, the magician's blast rebounded off an invisible wall slamming into Yugi's body with a force that knocked him over. Five hundred life points were drained from him, as he felt his strength slowly fading away. Yami tried to get up, but found he couldn't his vision was blurring and he was slowly losing consciousness. Quickly he raised his hand to his dueling disk, flipping over his face down card.

"You've… fallen into my trap… as well…." Yami said, barley able to form a sentence. " Now its over." He played his card.

"No not that!" The man cringed as he saw the card, one that can only be played if the holder took damage from a trap card. Reverse multiplier, causing the attacker to lose four times the amount of life points that his last attack just had on his opponent. Five hundred times four is two thousand points, way more then needed to end the duel. There was a cost of a thousand lifepoints from the holder, but Yami was well aware of this as his lifepoints faded down to a small five hundred.

Yami didn't see his attack take place, all he heard was the man's screams of defeat and the voice of his friends cheering.

"_Yugi… can you hear me?" _He called to his partner there was no reply, Yami was only a host in Yugi's body, whatever happened to it, they both felt it. _"I feel… so…weak…"._ Those were his final words, exhaustion taking over as the world around him blurred. Yami felt his spirit fade from Yugi's body back into the puzzle before blacking out completly.

* * *

"Yugi?" 

_A voice, Jou?_

"Can you hear us Yugi?

_Another voice… Anzu, I'd know that voice anywhere._

"I think he's coming too, give him room."

Yugi, now back in control of his body, opened his eyes to see three faces looking down on him. His best friend Jou, who had the biggest smirk on his face and glad to see his friend awake and safe. Anzu, who smiled softly, grateful once again for being saved by her brave spiky-haired friend. The third face surprised him, he was expecting to see Honda or even his grandfather, but instead he stared into the eyes of Isis Ishtar, keeper of the Domino city museum and one of few who knows of Yami's past and the history of duel monsters. She was in-fact the one who revealed to the spirit that he was the three thousand year pharaoh, and also was the one who dubbed the spirit 'Yami' as well.

"Where…" Yugi tried to speak, his voice barely a whisper. He looked around wondering how he had came to be where he was now. Slowly remembering the duel he just took part in, the Dark Magician, his trap card, the man's screams then darkness. "…What… happened?"

"Quiet now, don't speak. That shadow game has taken a great toll on you" Isis said, she lifted his head slightly. "Your friends carried you here, to the museum. As luck would have it, it appears that your duel took place not to far away from this location."

"And let me tell ya Yug' you may be short but your damn heavy!" Jounouchi joked, only to get a smack across the back of his head.

"Joey!" Anzu yelled at him. "Anyway we're glad your ok Yugi." She took his hand and gently cupped it in her own. She gave a slight frown, as she felt no resistance at all from him, it saddened her heart to see him so weak. "And thank you for saving us… again." There was shame in her voice, she felt bad that it was always her getting into some kind of trouble, with Yugi having to come saver her.

"Anytime…" Yugi said weakly, suddenly he thought of Yami, worried since it was he who had taken the brunt of the attacks, he sent a call to him down their mind link only to receive a 'leave me alone I'm trying to sleep' type grunt from the ex-pharaoh. In his mind Yugi laughed, one concern lifted. Now if could only move, things would be just fine.

"Yugi…" Isis spoke up trying to raise him a bit more. "Your energy has been severely drained, try not to make any sudden moves." She moved closer and placed a small vial of liquid to Yugi's lips. "Here, drink this." A small chuckle escaped her as he did so. The drink was sour and Yugi couldn't help but make a disgusted face as the liquid passed over his tongue.

"What… was that?" He asked, trying to forget the taste in his mouth. It reminded him of bad cough medicine his grandfather would force him to take when he was ill. "Wow." He said as he began feeling some bit of his energy returning to him, he sat up on his own now.

"Just a little something that will help." Isis turned to Jou and Anzu. " Now, he needs rest, so you two get him home and into bed. He should be fine by morning, I'll call you a taxi."

"Thank you." Joey said before turning his attention back to Yugi. "Don't worry dude we'll get you home in no time!"

Home, just thinking of his own bed right now made Yugi smile.


	2. Ch2

Big Games

Ch2

Yugi's almost cheered as he opened the door to his home, a small place in the back of the Game Shop that his grandfather owned. Not a huge establishment, but it housed many types of games, puzzles even a few hard to find action figures, it paid the bills and that's what mattered. Yugi wobbled himself up the stairs to his room trying not to make a sound as his grandpa watched television. If his grandfather even suspected that Yugi had been in danger, he would be all over the teen concerned and worried. Yugi didn't want that, not just because he hated long boring lectures he had heard a million times already, but because he hated to see his grandfather be bothered by everything the millennium puzzle blew Yugi's way.

"I'm going to bed grandpa, don't worry about dinner I'm fine." Yugi said, trying to hide the exhaustion in his voice as he slowly willed his legs to move.

"But its only 8:30 Yugi, are you feeling alright?" His grandpa asked, sounding a bit apprehensive, just what Yugi did not want. Yugi tried to quicken his pace while thinking up something to say before his grandfather came to see him barely able to make it up the stairs

"Had a busy day, just tired is all." He lied, the fact was he could hardly walk straight, and his body began to ache all over soon after his friends had dropped him home. All he wanted to see was his bed and planned to sleep in until noon the next day.

Literally flopping into his bed, he didn't even bother to remove his school uniform; he didn't think he could manage he felt so weak. He barely managed to get his shoes off and only did so because he did not want to dirty the floor. He managed somehow to get under the covers, his body screaming out for rest as every muscle in his body ached, not to mention a strange uncomfortable sensation that was only growing stronger as time past.

"_Yugi, would you like me to take over for the night? You could stay in the soul room if you like." _ Yami offered, sensing that his partner was in pain that was increasing rapidly.

"_No thanks, I wouldn't want to put you through this after going through that entire duel." _ Yugi replied half-yawning. _"Besides, Isis said I should be fine in the morning… just let me… sleep… I'll be fine."_

The spirit of the puzzle did not argue and smiled as he looked over his small host's body, curled up already half-asleep. He hoped Isis would be right, and he would be feeling his usual self in the morning, how he hated to see his little partner suffer, since it was mostly because of him that Yugi was placed in these dangerous situations. He gave his other half one last look, sensing something-strange emanating from his partners aura. He shrugged it off thinking it only a lingering presence of shadow magic. He gave a small bow to his brave friend before retreating to the puzzle for some overdue rest himself.

Yugi tried to get comfortable, but the slightest movement sent shocks of pain throughout his body. He winced as his arm started to twitch each jerk more painful then the last. He moved his other hand to massage it gently, hoping to end this horrid feeling that waved over him before it grew worse, it seemed to help a little. He let out a final sigh, just wanting to sleep and get the morning here as fast as possible. He braved the growing aches of his body and turned over, finally falling into a comfortable position and allowed himself to drift off to sleep, completely unaware of the surprise he would have the next day.

* * *

It was a clear night as the town slept, the stars shone brightly in the blue opaque sky. Such a beautiful scene it was that one could not think that anything could spoil it. Always something does though.

Hiding in the darkness out of sight, two men surveyed the Game Shop from a distance, invisible to all as they hid amongst the bushes dressed in their long black cloaks, evil deeds in their minds.

"You sure this is the right place?" One of the men whispered his voice raspy and cold as he tried to get a better glimpse inside the small store.

"Yes, I saw our target return here after he had defeated Ruze." The other responded his voice much deeper but still kept in a whisper.

The other man shifted from his spot, uncomfortable hiding out in the cool air surrounded by shrubbery. "I don't get how that little punk could have taken Ruze out like that. Ruze was a professional, he was a…"

"An idiot is what Ruze _was._" The man snarled back to his accomplice. "That _punk_ wields the millennium puzzle, thus is the reincarnation of the pharaoh, thus holds the spirit of darkness _THUS _is the King of Games. We warned Ruze that a cheep trick that he attempted to pull would not work, but no the idiot went and got himself killed."

A frown was nearly missed in the darkness from the first man. "But, he's not dead, just in a coma last I saw."

"Heh." The deep voiced one chuckled. "Fool, when you play a shadow game and lose, you pay the ultimate price. Ruze lost his mind and soul to the shadows, he is not coming back, and therefore he is dead."

"Don't get how a kid could do that."

"He's not a kid when he's in a duel. That's the secret." The deep voiced one took out a pair of binoculars and looked about the Game Shop for any sign of 'the kid' "Now shut up and keep and eye out. The moment he leaves the house we are to act".

The hunters were stalking a prey with a treasure many would like to have their hands on. Unfortunately these many wanted it all for the wrong reasons, with intents of evil backing their motives. Tonight it was being watched, as the hunters stalked in the night waiting for their chance to strike.

* * *

A knock at the Game Shops main door took Yugi's grandfather by surprise. The old man put down the book he was reading and hobbled over to the door, to be greeted by the tall form of Jounouchi. The same goofy smile across his face as he shoved the last of a donut into his mouth.

"Ah Joey what brings you here?" Mr.Mutou asked

"I came to see if Yug' was feeling bett…uuh…" He caught himself in mid-sentence not wanting Solomon to think something bad had really happened to his grandson. "Feeling like... playing some basketball. Yeah! That's right basketball!" He clumsily corrected himself. He held his breath until Solomon took the bait.

"Ah, how nice, but I'm afraid he's still asleep."

"Wow, its almost 2:00 Yug' is normally a morning person." Jou said, a hint of worry crossed his mind as he thought of what happened the night before.

"Yes, he did say he had a busy day last night, maybe he's just overslept I'll go wake him up." Solomon smiled and offered Joey to come in and wait. "I won't be long."

_knock knock_

Solomon knocked twice before a groan was heard from the other side of the door. Something along the lines of 'just five more minutes' told Solomon that everything was all right. He slowly opened the door and entered his grandson's room, avoiding the mess of clothes and general random stuff strewn about the floor.

He held back a laugh at the sight before him; all he could see was reddish tuffs of spiky hair poking out from under the covers of Yugi's bed. "Yugi, its past two, Joey is waiting for you downstairs don't you think its time to get up?" His grandpa spoke quietly. He only received incoherent mumbling in return. "Fine be that way, more fun for me." He said, as an evil grin crossed his face.

Grabbing the covers he counted to three before yanking them off the bed determined to wake poor Yugi. He was not ready for what he saw was hiding under the light blue blankets; Solomon's jaw nearly hit the floor.

Yugi shot up straight as the rush of cold air hit him, all sense of sleep gone in an instant. Rubbing at his eyes he looked to his grandfather a bit annoyed. "Grandpa why'd you have to go and… do… grandpa?" Yugi asked as he looked at his grandfather's strange expression, his eyes were wide with shock and his mouth opened as if to scream. "Grandpa what's wrong!" Yugi got up and rushed to his side, scared his grandfather maybe pulled something while trying to wake him.

"Wha… what… wha…" Solomon muttered, his eyes growing even wider as Yugi now stood before him. Yugi now noticed something strange, something no one ever had to do in his presence before… His grandfather, in his trance, was looking _up_ at him.

Now feeling quite strange, Yugi looked down at himself. He blinked over and over trying to make sure nothing was in his eyes. He looked back at his grandfather who was still in a state of shock, he wanted some reassurance he wasn't going insane, we wanted to make sure he wasn't still sleeping. Just to make sure he wasn't seeing things, he turned to his wall mirror, and let out a panicked shock-stricken yell at what he saw.

He was _HUGE!_ Yugi, the one nicknamed 'little' Yugi was now the complete opposite of that name. From what was a short, meek skinny teenager hours before, was now a powerhouse of muscle. Though he still retained some of his naturally thin frame, his limbs were now thick and covered with chords of solid muscle. His shoulders were wide and rounded, his chest heaved with every breath he took and he was taking many, since he was on the brink of hyperventilating upon noticing this revelation.

He ran his hand over his abdomen to feel it rock hard, sharp defined hills stuck out from under his now tight fighting sleeveless leather shirt. He raised one of his arms and looked over it, clenching and unclenching his hand watching as his forearm swelled with sinew and power. He placed his other hand over his right bicep and froze as he felt its bulging presence; he flexed it only to watch wide eyed as it swelled into an even bigger knot.

"_YAMIIII!!!" _Yugi blasted down his mind link to the spirit of the millennium puzzle whom was still resting himself. The spirit soon materialized next to Yugi, wondering what the problem could be. He soon saw and nearly choked… if a spirit could choke that is… being already dead and all.

"_By Ra.. what has happened to you!" _Yami too took on the same look as Yugi's grandfather, jaw dropping and eyes nearly bugging out his head.

"_Um…" _Yugi pointed at the image of the pharaoh, indicating something was wrong with him as well. Yami looked down at himself and for once was lost for words.

"_Whoa…" _It would seem that sharing the hosts' body had an effect on the physical appearance of the spirit as well. For Yami too was now much larger then he should be. Much _MUCH_ larger. The spirit continued to look from himself to Yugi, sputtering things in Egyptian that one could only imagine where profanities.

By this time Joey had ran upstairs, upon hearing Yugi scream then nothing else for a while, he had to know what was going on. He slid into Yugi's room and jumped back at the sight of his friend who was now about his height. His feet slid out from under him and he fell right on his ass, making him have to look up in awe at his friend's sudden change in appearance.

"What the hell!" Joey swore as he got back up. "Yug' buddy what the heck happened!"

"I… I… I…" Yugi tried to answer, but instead found himself feeling overwhelmed as he took another look at himself, the room began to spin and the next thing he saw was the floor coming up to greet him as he fainted. For once no one tried to catch the poor teen, not just because they were still in a daze, but because he was now about three times his normal mass, and Joey had mentioned before that Yugi was heavier then he looked. He didn't want to think of what his 'little' friend weighed now.

The small room shook terribly as the spiky haired teen fell to the floor with a loud thud. Grandfather and friend just continued to look on astounded and without any clue of what to do.

"Just when I thought his life couldn't get any weirder." Solomon said, finally coming out of his daze. "My poor grandson." Solomon spoke finally dropping the bed covers that he had pulled from off of Yugi. His voice soft almost saddened. "What has caused this now?"


	3. CH3

Big Games

ch3

Anzu Mazaki made her way down the quiet streets of the neighborhood, not in any hurry to be going anywhere. She had stopped by Jounouchi's place but he had already left for somewhere, and no one was answering at the Game Shop. She just wanted to know if Yugi had recovered, he had looked so weak after that duel and she couldn't get the image of the King of Games collapsing to the ground out of her head. The only thing that would stop her worrying is if she was able to see Yugi better now.

Or did she just want to see Yugi himself?

She felt heat rise to her face as she caught herself blushing. Looking around quickly to make sure no one noticed this, luckily it was one of those quiet days as no one was around. She mentally slapped her self for thinking that way; they were best friends after all she couldn't really have feelings for…

"_Oh who am I kidding!"_

Again she slapped herself mentally, of course she had feelings for him, the little guy had risked his life for her time and time again, how could he not rub off on her. Not to mention he was kind of cute.

"_More like really cute."_

Again she blushed.

"_But why does he have to be so short."_

She began to imagine Yugi a few years from now, hoping that time would give him a bit of height. How gorgeous he would be, if he were tall, then they could stroll through the park her head resting on his shoulders as enjoyed each other's company.

She let herself get lost in her dream clinging to her 'ideal' Yugi, looking up into his eyes… correction… into Yami's eyes. _ "Those eyes… so… so..."_ So easy to get lost in. _"Geeze Anzu, snap out of it."_

When she removed herself from her daydreams, she nearly screamed at where she had found herself. With all her thinking she must have unconsciously taken the path to the Game Shop and was now four houses away from its front door. Now she kicked herself mentally for allowing herself to do so.

"_Way to go." _ She said to herself, feeling embarrassed though no one was around. _"Oh well, maybe someone is home now and I can see how Yugi is doing."_

_

* * *

_

"Hey, Gramps?" Jounouchi asked Solomon as they both sat next to the still unconscious form of Yugi. "I just have to ask…what have you been feeding this kid!" He yelled.

"This is not my doing!" Solomon shot back. "He was fine yesterday before he left with you and Anzu." He paused for a moment remembering Yugi saying he had a 'busy' day. He narrowed his eyes at Jou. "Did you three get into some kind of trouble? As in shadow games?"

"Uuuh…" Jou didn't know what to say, he knew how Solomon gets when he hears about Yugi playing shadow games, and he didn't want his buddy in trouble again.

"Grandpa?" Yugi said as he began to come too, ultimately saving Joey from Solomon's glare of doom. "Oh man, I had the strangest dream." He started to sit up. "Why am I on the floor?" he looked around and saw his grandfather smiling awkwardly at him, and he also noticed Joey with the biggest grin across his face.

"_Yugi" _The spirit called out from the millennium puzzle._ "You must stay calm Yugi."_

"_Yami? … It wasn't a dream was it?"_ Yugi asked. Yami did not reply, instead materializing in spirit form for Yugi to see.

"_Does this answer your question?" _He said, folding thick ethereal arms over a well-muscled chest.

Yugi put his head in his hands not believing in the sudden change he had gone through. "Oh man, oh man, oh man." He repeated to himself over and over again.

"Hey Yug' buddy, you alright?" Joey said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"No I am not alright, I'm a freak of nature!" Yugi yelled as he got up, looking at himself in the mirror again. He took a deep breath trying to keep himself from fainting once more, he became aware of just how tight his shirt was now clinging to him and for once was happy he wore his pants a few sizes too big, as his legs now threaten to burst through them. He also realized he was no longer wearing his school jacket, remembering clearly that he had been far too tired to remove it the night before. He looked over to his bed and saw the blue school colors of his jacket… in pieces. "Oh man, I'm a freak."

"You are not a freak Yugi!" His grandfather stepped up next to him. "You've just… had a growth spurt is all."

"Grandpa! I'm like… three of me put together, no one grows this much overnight! Especially not in this way!"

"I don't see what all the fuss is about, I think its kinda' cool." Jou said as he too joined Yugi by his side, poking at a bicep. "I mean look at these pythons, you could totally mop the floor with Kaiba now!"

"No way Joey, the last thing I want to happen is for Kaiba to see me like this." Yugi said trying to shoo away the curious Jou and his constant prodding. "Stop that!"

"Sorry, I can't help it, this is just too cool." Jou laughed.

_Hello? Anyone home, the front door was open._

A voice came from the store portion of the Game Shop causing the three to panic, mostly Yugi who recognized the voice first. "Oh no, that sounded like Anzu! Hide me!" He started to pace back and forth going into shock again. He couldn't let Anzu see him like this, what would she think?

"Don't worry Yug' I'll go get her." Jou volunteered. "She's gonna have to see you sometime, I might as well prepare her for it." Without another word he started out the door down the stairs, not giving any time for Yugi to argue.

"No wait! I can't! She can't! I wont! Wait!" Yugi was panic stricken again and only getting worse. Solomon tried to push him towards the bed, making him sit down, but Yugi would just get back up again, freaking out.

Suddenly Yugi felt himself partially lose control of his body as his hand rose by itself and slapped him across the face. "Ow!" That brought him out of his state for a second, long enough for the spirit of the puzzle to get a word in.

"_Yugi, sit down and allow me to take over now. You've been through a lot, allow me to confront Anzu." _Yami spoke through the link, his voice stern. _"Observe from the sidelines and allow yourself to think on what has happened." … "Don't make me slap you again."_

"_But…" _Yugi began only to be cut off.

"_But nothing, rest now." _ There was a slight flicker of light from the millennium puzzle as Yugi's head lowered; he let out a long sigh as his body relaxed. Solomon noticed this and placed a hand on his grandson's swollen shoulder.

"Yugi? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine grandpa." A deeper voice replied, sharp crimsons eyes staring back into the older mans. Yami had taken over and was now taken back by the feeling of Yugi's new body. _"Interesting." _ He said to himself, flexing his limbs a little to test their  
movement. _"Very, interesting."_

_

* * *

_

Hurried footsteps where heard coming up the stairs towards Yugi's room. Now the pharaoh himself couldn't help but feel a bit nervous with the thought of confronting Anzu. He was well aware of the feelings his partner had for the girl, he too shared feelings for her, but he blamed it on the link he and Yugi shared. Even so, he would not allow them to grow into anything else but that, simple feelings, it would not be right and would only cause more awkwardness. All he could do now was steel himself and hope she didn't freak out too much.

Suddenly the door flew open, with a flustered Anzu pushing past poor Joey with shouts of ' What do ya' mean something's happened! I need to know if he's alright!' When she finally got through she saw him, and froze on the spot. She didn't believe it was Yugi at first, thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her. He was slightly taller then her now as he looked right back at her, a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Yugi?" She asked looking over his entire body, she felt heat rising to her face again as a blush crept up on her. Her eyes met his crimson ones, and that's when she realized it was Yami in control as well and her blush reddened.

"Hi… Anzu." Yami said, his face also quickly reddening as he noticed her practically gawking at him. He raised his hand to scratch the back of his neck, but it only made things worse as the position only showed off more of his new physique.

"Oh, my… god." She said, before running down the stairs shouting something that sounded like 'I think left the oven on I'll be right back!' She ran out the shop and closed the door, leaning against it thinking of what she had just seen. That chiseled chest, those strong looking arms. Yugi had just become everything she was daydreaming about on her way over, though he was a bit more of a beefcake then she imagined. Not only that, it was Yami she had looked upon, those eyes that she couldn't look into without being lost in them. She could hardly breath.

This time she threw the mental bucket of water at herself, now ratting on what a horrible friend she is. Yugi has just gone through something uber weird and she runs off without even asking how or why or if he is feeling all right. Her face set stern, she was now determined to go back up there, find out what happened, and hope Yugi wasn't mad at her for running out like that.

Now, if she could only force her legs to move, she would do just that.

* * *

Daytime now, the men still watched from their hiding spot, now covered in a green tarp so their black cloaks would not stand out amongst the green of the bushes. 

"Anything yet Zane? I'm getting hungry." The raspy voiced man whined.

"Quiet. I haven't seen the kid yet, but some other guy went in and that girl we just saw just ran back out like something spooked her." The deep voiced one, or 'Zane' spoke. "Strife, was she the same girl that Ruze took hostage at the duel?"

The raspy voiced one, or 'Strife' turned over to get a good look at who his partner was looking at. "Hmm, looks like, maybe she's his girlfriend or something." He let out a small laugh. "She's pretty though, kinda' hard to think she's with that little guy."

"Keep your mind on the task at hand." Zane said sharply still looking through binoculars at the little Game Shop.

"Then why are you still staring at her?" Strife chimed in, nudging his partner with his elbow. Zane didn't have a comeback because he felt the same way as Strife, bored, cold, and hungry. This girl was a welcomed change to staring at nothing. "Hrrr… just… just shut up."


	4. Ch4

Big Games

Ch4

"So, you _were_ in a shadow game." Yugi's grandfather scowled as they discussed the night before. After Anzu had finally rejoined them, getting over her initial reaction, they had all moved down into the family room where they could sit and talk. "You know how I feel about you getting involved with those."

"I know grandpa, but its not like we had much of a choice." Yami's deep voice spoke. "But, I do not believe that duel had anything to do with my current state. Something else must have happened afterwards, but I was so drained everything is a blur."

"Joey and I carried you to the museum Yugi." Anzu said. "Isis was there and took care of you until you regained consciousness again. I don't remember her doing anything else that could have changed you like this."

Yami dug deep into his-or rather Yugi's- memories of the night before, trying to remember anything out of the ordinary. He remembered coming too, and seeing the faces of his friends hovering over him protectively. He also remembered barley being able to sit up as Isis gave him a strange sour tasting drink, and was surprised at how fast he was feeling its effects, restoring his strength.

"That must be it!" Yami said out loud.

"What was it?" Everyone else said in unison.

"That liquid Isis gave me, It made me feel better almost instantly that has to be the cause." Yami stood up from the couch as his other half took back control of his body.

"But, why would she do such a thing?" Anzu asked. Isis had some knowledge of magic's and spells, but she didn't seem like the type to use them so carelessly.

"I don't know." Yugi's voice returned. "But I think we should go pay her a visit." He looked down at himself and quickly sat down again. "Once I find something better to wear first."

"Oh quit your belly achin' Yug', ya look fine!" Jou said before his friend could go all self-conscious again. "I've seen those big guys down at the beach wear way worse, and they got nothing on you now."

"I'm not that big! … Am I?" Yugi whined.

"Heck no!" Anzu blurted out. "Those muscle heads are so big to the point of being gross. Joey was just teasing … right?" She gave Joey a menacing look. "Don't worry about it Yugi you look great." She didn't realize what she said before it was too late. "_Look great! What was I thinking I hope no one caught that." _ Jou did, and he was now giving her a mocking glare, smiling from ear to ear. Anzu shrunk back into the couch and deciding not to say anything else for a while.

Yugi let out a sigh and rubbed at his neck, he had been doing so since they had come from upstairs. At first he just thought his neck felt odd because it was so thick, but he finally realized what it was.

"What's wrong Yugi? Your neck hurting?" Anzu asked, already breaking her vow of silence as she noticed his constant rubbing.

"No its fine, I just… I feel naked without my collar on." Yugi wondered for a moment where it could have gone too, then remembered his school jacket torn to shreds. He probably busted out of it during the night. He thought about it some more and a small wave of dread passed over him. He could have been choked to death in his sleep!

"Well anyway." He said trying to forget the morbid thought. "There's more important questions to be answered, lets go pay the museum a visit!"

"Good. I'll drop you all off and then go pick up some things you'll be needing for tomorrow." Solomon said as he got up from his chair.

"Needing what grandpa?" Yugi asked. "What's happening tomorrow?"

"Why school is starting of course how could you forget?" Solomon did not notice Yugi turn white as a ghost. "You'll be needing some clothes that actually fit you now, not to mention a new school blazer."

"Yeah, considering you exploded your old one, hehe!" Jou added.

"Joey, that's enough." Came grandpa's stern voice.

"Sorry gramps."

"_I can't go to school! Not like this! What will I tell everyone!" _Yugi thought to himself and Yami. _"What am I going to do?"_ The spirit did not answer; instead Yugi could only hear faint laughter emanating from the puzzle. _"Are you laughing at me?" _ The laughter grew louder. _"Oh, you suck!"_

* * *

"Hey Zane, can I at least go get some donuts or something? We've been here all day!" Strife was now growing annoyed with his current predicament. Nothing was happening but he couldn't disobey his 'masters' orders.

"Hrrgh…" Zane growled under his breath. As good as the indoors and some fresh donuts sounded, he couldn't leave his post. But they were only human, how long could their master possibly think them to stay there. "Fine, five more minutes and we'll leave."

"Finally." Strife said as he poked his head out of the shrubs and stretched his back. "You don't understand how badly I gotta use the… HEY!" He raised his voice as Zane's hand pulled him back down.

"Look they're coming out!"

Strife looked to the little shop to see an old man and a young blond teen walk towards a car. "Aw man." Strife complained knowing his donuts were now out of reach with this new activity. "Here comes the girl and someone else… hey… who's that big guy?"

"I don't know." Zane replied. "It sorta' looks like our target, he doesn't have a brother or something does he?" Zane only got a shrug from Strife. "Well… whoever it is he's got the millennium puzzle around his neck and that's what we need." He watched as the car they piled into drove off. "Now c'mon, we can't let them get out of sight!"

The two hunters jumped from their spots and took off to their own transportation. Poor Strife straggled behind limping badly.

"Wait up! Leg cramp, leg cramp!"

* * *

They arrived at the Domino Museum late in the afternoon. Much to Yugi's delight it had just closed, so only the odd person and worker were in the vicinity. Inside Jounouchi and Anzu had gone ahead to find Miss Ishtar, leaving Yugi to _hide_ himself among the artifacts in the Egyptian wing.

"I don't understand why he would wait here." Yugi heard Isis say as she and the two others drew near. "And I don't understand what you're trying to tell me, what have I done to Yugi that requires my immediate attention?"

"Oh, you'll see." Joey said a bit too amused then he should be. "Hey Yug' buddy you still in here?"

"Yeah I'm still here." Yugi answered, his voice sounded small from behind his hiding spot.

Isis tried to find where his voice was coming from. "Then please Yugi come out you have me worried, for whatever has happened to you effects the pharaoh as well, and the fate of…." Isis didn't finish her speech as Yugi walked out from behind a beautiful yet worn statue of Anubis. "Of… of… oh my."

"Yeah, that's pretty much the reactions lately." Yugi slumped. "Well anyway, we think it has something to do with that liquid you gave me last night." He paused for a moment, waiting for her to say something. A few seconds of silence passed by. "Hello?" Isis was not listening seeming to be locked in a trance instead. " Hello? Did you hear me?"

"What!" She came too as Anzu snapped her fingers in front her face. "Oh, yes, I mean no!" She shook her head trying to focus. "The liquid? No, no that's impossible, its nothing but herbs and lemons." She thought for a moment. "Well, there is a small chant that I say when I make it, but nothing that would effect you in this way. All it is, is a home remedy, I used to give it to my brother Marik after he had been sick all the time."

"Well, what could have caused this then?" Anzu asked, looking a bit annoyed at how Isis kept zoning out when she looked at Yugi. "You said you say a small chant when making it, what kind of chant if you don't mind me asking."

"It's an Egyptian saying wishing someone who has been sick for a quick and strong recovery." Isis thought about it for a moment then eyed Yugi's puzzle. She let out a small giggle as she began to wonder about something. "Give me a moment please." She said as she turned and walked out.

* * *

"Can you see anything?" Strife asked trying to see out the van window. They had followed Yugi and co. all the way to the museum, parking out of sight as the old man dropped them off at the building.

"No, I cant see crap. The museums closed and the lights are down." Zane snarled and pulled his hood back. Long black hair fell around his face as cold blue eyes scanned the area for his target. "This is getting annoying."

"You're telling me!" Strife did the same, finally revealing his face. For a big man he had a friendly aura around him, unlike his partner his face was more soft complimented by his large green eyes. Short cut brown hair and a slight goatee, he was obviously the tank of the group judging by his size, the strong man for the dirty work. "Think we could get something to eat then hide back out at the kids house? I'm starving!"

"No, the boss is probably already wondering what's taking so long. That big guy with the puzzle looked pretty tough and I don't want any trouble or draw any attention when we strike." Zane said, leaning his head back on the seat of the van There was a loud grumble from both of their empty stomachs. "But… I haven't eaten anything in two days. So maybe…"

"BURGERS!" Strife shouted out, startling Zane so badly he nearly jumped out the car.

"What's your problem you idiot!"

"There's a burger place over there…." Strife twiddled his thumbs a bit, pouting. "I just want a burger."

"…. Fine." Zane said taking one last look at the museum before starting the van. "But we're going through the drive-through. I don't think the other customers will appreciate guys in suspicious dark cloaks sitting next to them." He put the van in gear much to the glee of his partner. "You know if the boss finds out about this we're as good as dead."

"Just don't tell _her_ then."

"Hrr... She has her ways of finding stuff out." Zane said driving off. "I should have joined the navy…"

* * *

It was not long before Isis returned, holding small vial of the liquid she had given Yugi the night he was brought to her. She brought it up to the light to make sure she had the right one, Anzu and Jou closed in trying to get a good look at it. Yugi on the other hand took a step back, not wanting anything else weird to happen to him.

"Yugi, please bring your puzzle close to the vial." Isis asked, as she brought the vial down close to him.

"My puzzle?" He asked looking a bit confused and reluctant. But did so anyway, removing the thick chain from around his neck that the puzzle was attached too.

"Yes if my thoughts are right…" She said as the two objects drew nearer. She let out a small laugh as the vial began to glow slightly, along with the puzzle itself. She pulled it away and watched the light fade, only to glow again as she neared them once more. "…It is the pharaoh whom you must blame." She said smiling.

"Huh?" Everyone said at a loss.

"It seems that the energies of the pharaoh have literally invoked what I thought was a harmless blessing." She said as she came closer to Yugi examining him, lightly running her hand over his muscled arm. Yugi was oblivious to the attention, more wondering how Yami could do such at thing and not know about it, but then Yami didn't know much about himself to begin with.

"And obviously exaggerating it somewhat." Anzu said, about ready smack Joey who had another one of his mocking smiles on his face as he noticed her sudden annoyance towards Isis.

"_So, for once this IS all your fault Yami." _Yugi spoke down to the spirit through their mind link. Yami only grumbled something back at him. _"I'll have to figure out a way to get you back for this." _Yugi said, poking a finger at the puzzle.

"_Geeze, sorry for being a magical dead guy." _Yami returned, grumbling something else as well in Egyptian.

"Is there anything you can do to… reverse it?" Yugi asked, but already assumed the answer.

"If there is, I have no idea how I would go about doing it." Isis said as her hands moved from his arm and were now caressing his neck and shoulders. "I'm sorry, but it looks like you will just have to get used to this."

"I really don't think this is so bad Yug' I mean c'mon look at ya!" Joey spoke up, he was probably the only one who wanted to 'show off' his friend at school, for reasons he will keep to himself for now that is.

"I know but still…" Yugi said sounding a tad disappointed.

"Okay, we seem to be done here lets go, don't forget school tomorrow!" Anzu said nearly tearing Yugi away from Isis and heading towards the door. She didn't like just how friendly Miss Ishtar was getting with her 'inspection'.

Isis turned to Joey thinking she had done something wrong, Joey merely shrugged, not wanting to get involved with what he thought was 'girl stuff'. He said his thank you-s gave a quick bow and ran to catch up with his friends

* * *

That night, everyone had gone back to his or her own homes, tomorrow would be the first day of the new school year. Now that's nothing new, as most every student attending Domino high was probably in bed dreading the next few months of homework, papers and boring lectures. For one student however, papers and homework where the last things on his mind. He was more concerned of the questions he will most likely be bombarded with the moment the set eyes upon him.

Unable to sleep, Yugi tossed and turned in his bed unable to come to terms that tomorrow _WILL _ come, no matter what he does. Suddenly, with a flash from the millennium puzzle, Yugi no longer found himself in his own bed, but rather surrounded by the stone walls of his 'soul room'. Two rooms adjacent to one another, one full of light and innocence filled with Yugi's childhood toys, this was his room. The other, was the room of Yugi's dark side, intricate and confused with door upon door leading to another twisted path or endless staircase. This was the Maze of Yami, his memories and past locked away in its design.

Yami knocked upon the door to Yugi's side before entering. He smirked as he saw his now large friend surrounded by a mound of toys, his face showing nothing but worry.

"Something on your mind?" Yami asked, though he knew very well what was troubling the teen.

"Yeah like you don't know." Yugi shot back at him. "This is all your fault you know." He said half smiling.

"You don't really blame me for this do you? Its not like I knew it would happen." Yami said, as he stood next to his partner, as if waiting for Yugi to notice something.

"Nah, I could never do that. Its just… what am I going to tell everyone tomorrow. I'm not exactly going to go unnoticed." He said glancing over at Yami, nearly doing a double take. "Hey! How come your normal?" Yugi stood up next to his dark, who was now back to his normal thin self. He felt a bit awkward having to look down at him; Yami was always someone he looked up to, both in height and respect.

"I'm not quite sure myself." Yami let out a dark chuckle. "It seems when I appear outside the puzzle my manifestation is just an extension of you."

Yugi scratched at his head more confused then ever; things just seemed to get more complicated the more he thought about it. "Bah, I don't get it." He changed the subject back to his concerns. "You have to help me, what kind of explanation can I give that would make any kind of sense!"

"Why don't you just say you joined the gym over the summer?" Yami said, nudging a strange looking stuffed animal with his foot. Many of the toys in Yugi's soul room had vanished over the years, whether they were forgotten or just showing that Yugi was maturing was uncertain.

"That wont work, all the jocks hang out at the gyms, they would know if I was there."

"Hmm… what about that… master thing?" Yami said as he kicked the strange looking toy halfway across the room, and began lining up another one with his foot.

"What master thing?" Yugi raised a brow, not just at Yami's statement but at the fact he was suddenly punting everything.

"You know that master thing we always see advertised on TV." He kicked a duck looking toy, and then proceeded to mock the TV commercial he was talking about. "Guaranteed results in just 60 days or your money back!"

Yugi laughed at Yami's accurate interpretation of the commercial; he recognized the ad immediately. "Oh you mean the Master Flex? You can't be serious!" He raised his brow again as Yami kicked another toy across the room, this time it squeaked.

"Why not, you can tell them you bought one and kept it in the basement or something."

"I don't think even the Master Flex could give these results." Yugi said striking a pose, showing off his arms. He frowned as Yami started laughing at the sight of he actually being able to do such a thing.

"You know as weird as it may be, Joey was right." Yami said, grinning at his other half as he posed. "This is kinda cool."

"Oh your hopeless." Yugi said, deciding it time to return to his body. "Good night Yami."

"What if you don't like the Flex thing why don't you tell them your were abducted by aliens and experimented on." He said as his partner's apparition began to vanish.

"So you WHERE paying attention to those stupid monster movies." Yugi laughed. "Good night Yami!" He said again louder.

"Hey if you don't like that one, what about you were a secret government project testing stuff for the military!" Yami shouted to air as his partner returned to the real world. "Beware all ye mortals! Yugi-Zilla stalks the earth!" He mocked again in his best TV announcer impersonation.

"I said good night Yami!"

"Pfft." Yami scoffed at his partner, he asked for ideas and now Yugi was laughing them off. He looked down a cute little toy dog, big beady eyes staring up into crimson ones. "I bet you thought my ideas were great right little guy?" There was no answer from the plush toy. "Bah, have you turned on me as well?" Again no answer came from the toy.

That only got it flyer miles as Yami kicked it, sending it flying across the room before he retreated to his own soulroom for the night.


	5. CH5

Big Games

Ch5

She made her way down the normal path she took for school, cursing to herself as she walked. _"Stupid, stupid Anzu what were you thinking!"_ She was quite upset over the fact that she couldn't help but wear her brand new shoes toady, even if she knew the forecast called for a chance rain. "_Now you're going to ruin them stupid, all for what? Just to impress him? He has to much on his mind he's not going to notice your shoes!"_

Speaking of _him_ she looked up to see the small Game Shop quickly coming into view. Anzu wondered if Yugi was really going to come to school today, after what he's gone through its bound to be an extremely awkward day. She wouldn't be able to face all those people if something weird like that suddenly happened to her.

She began to suspect that Yugi really wasn't going to come, as he wasn't outside waiting for her as he normally does. That suspicion however was erased as she walked up the driveway towards the front door to the shop. The door was open and there was poor Yugi standing there taking up most of the doorframe, shoulders slouched and pouting. He was wearing his normal attire, but mostly everything was new, bought the night before by his grandfather so he had something that actually fit, though everything seemed to be just half a size too small.

Anzu let out a dreamy sigh as she looked over him; his navy blue pants clung to his legs, showing off lines of definition. His school jacket fit him well except around his upper arms as it fit snuggly around the large knots that threatened to stretch the fabric to its limit. He wore the jacket open exposing a black undershirt that appeared just a bit tight around his chest. Anzu would never admit that she was glad for it, trying not to fall into another daydream that would only have her turning red.

"I can't do this!" Yugi said to his grandfather who was barely visible behind the teen. He was trying his hardest to push him out the door but was having little or no success.

"You have to go to school Yugi!" Solomon argued while trying his best to move his grandson out the doorframe. "You will probably get less attention by going anyway. What will people think when you suddenly stop showing up everyday?"

"Problems?" Anzu said as she approached. She returned a small smile as Solomon Mutou greeted her warmly between breaths of exhaustion.

"Anzu please help me talk some sense into the boy. He has to accept what he has become and move on with his life." Solomon grunted as he attempted to push his large grandson again. "Muscle bound or not, you have to go to school!"

Anzu laughed as she observed the scene. As much as she agreed with Solomon she couldn't help but feel for Yugi, its not like this had happened a month ago or he really _did_ join a gym and made himself this way, this was something that happened only twenty-four hours ago, out of the blue. Who in their right mind would want to leave the house let alone face hundreds of high school students?

"Come on Yugi." She said, braving her face turning bright red as she locked one of her arms around his. "How about I stick with you today and help fend off all the weirdoes who would ask to many questions, how's that sound?" She looked up at him and noticed his pout fading. It seems he liked her idea as he started to stand up straighter.

"Okay." He squeaked. As he forced his legs to move, taking that first step into the unknown. One could almost here the famous moon landing quote playing in the background, only this time suited for this situation. _One small step for Yugi._ The other foot followed and soon they were on their way. Yugi was trembling nervously and hoped that Anzu wouldn't notice. He also found it odd she was clinging to his arm rather tightly, and found it equally odd that Yami kept chanting the words "captain oblivious" through their link.

"Nice shoes by the way, they new?" Yugi commented shakily, tying to make some sort of conversation to get his mind off things.

"_Oh my! He noticed."_ She said to herself with glee. She nodded in reply as they continued to walk.She tried her hardest to fight the urge to lean her head against him, anything to be closer. She instead opted to steal a squeeze of his arm every now and then. She didn't want this walk to end.

* * *

The principal of Domino High looked from the two resume papers he held in his hand to the two men sitting across from him. He thought it strange that these two suddenly appeared at the same time for the same job, and the bigger man even offered to take up cafeteria work if _two _Janitors were not needed. He leaned back in his leather chair, as he looked the two over. Their papers were in order, you don't need many credentials to become a janitor for a high school, and they looked friendly enough. He found that they seemed desperate for these jobs, he liked that idea though, because if they want them they'll work hard to keep them. 

"So." The principal said leaning on his desk. "Why do you really want these jobs? And why a high school of all places?" He eyed the smaller man; his eyes seemed sharp and cold. He would make the perfect creepy janitor type, maybe even keep some of the kids in line. The bigger man looked more like the type to get along with the students perhaps he could level off some of the scary lunch-lady factor and actually get the kids to eat the cafeteria food

"Well you see, we've only just moved here." The smaller man said trying to sound as polite as possible. "So we're in need of income to get us started. This seemed like a good place to start"

"You two are living together?" The principal said cocking a brow at the two of them implying something else.

"Roommates only." The larger man blurted out quickly. "We're cousins actually." He lied.

The principal looked at their papers one last time, then raised to shake both their hands. "Very well, you're hired. You can start as soon as possible, and I'll have one of the secretaries show you around the school."

"Thank you sir." They both said in unison then exited his office. Two grins crossed their faces as they accomplished something important to their mission.

"I didn't like what he was implying when you told him we lived together." Strife said to Zane. "I think he thought we were ga…"

"Shut up, it doesn't matter." Zane interrupted as some students passed by. "We're not really here to _work_. After you had to walk into the boss's presence holding that burger this is the only way to redeem ourselves." He went silent for a moment as a few more students passed by. "Anyway, after I explained about the kid we're after she seemed to gain more interest in him, and wants us to find out what is exactly is going on here."

"Something weird that's for sure." Strife said as he looked over the students, hoping that their target would maybe pass by as well. "Don't tell anyone but when you said that big guy was the small kid from Ruze's game… I was kinda freaked out."

"Your telling me, I'm not one to believe in magic n stuff but…" Zane said with a sigh. "…It makes me wonder why I even fell into this gig."

"The money?" Strife said plainly.

"Oh yes. That was it." A smile crossed Zane's cold features as he remembered. Money made the world go round and it seems people will do anything to get it.

* * *

"All right Joey, what's this _big news_ you have for me that I had to get here early?" Honda said, not liking how Jounouchi had seemed a bit too excited for the first day of school. Honda was another of Yugi's close friends and the tallest of the group; his most distinguishing feature however was his hair, dark brown and styled into a single point near the front sort of like a shark's fin. No where near as shocking as Yugi's tricolor spikes and gravity defying golden bangs however, but still strange none the less. 

"Yes, I too would like to know what's going on that you had to include me as well." Ryou Bakura said as he approached rubbing his sleepy eyes with one hand while smoothing down his long white hair with another. Bakura was another friend of the group, though he didn't hang out as much and just usually followed the group around at random. He too held a millennium item, though the spirit it contained was not always so friendly as Yami. Bakura had assured his friends that the spirit the ring around his neck contained had been dormant for the most part, as it had not appeared for quite a while now. "I'm not usually on your list of best friends to call about something unless it's urgent."

"Oh you'll see." Jou said grinning. "Just keep an eye out for Yugi, he should be _really_ hard to miss, haha!" Laughing as he pulled the other two away from the growing crowd of high school students whom started to gather around the school grounds. He led them back to the schools front entrance and kept an eye down the road. He saw them coming, but kept quiet waiting for Bakura and Honda to notice on their own.

"Hey look, I think I see Anzu." Bakura said, as Anzu drew closer to the school gates. "Who is that she is holding on too, did she meet someone over the…. Bloody hell its Yugi!" Bakura said stunned. Honda soon joined him by his side, wondering what was so strange about Yugi and Anzu, until he saw them that is.

"What the crap!" Honda shouted out, causing a few other students to turn some heads. Soon someone else had recognized the spiked head teen and wondered if they were seeing things, this student signaled to his friends to come see, and their friends signaled for others, until there was a small crowd at the front gates of the school. "Joey, you know something about this… explain." Honda said, only to see his friend grinning like a cheshire cat.

"All in due time my friend." Joey let out another smug laugh as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "But first… I have plans."

* * *

Anzu still held onto Yugi as if he were a life preserver. She promised to herself that she would never let him go no matter what happened or who saw. Too bad she didn't keep that promise for more then thirty seconds as she looked up when she noticed Yugi had stopped. She saw that worried look return to his face again, then suddenly pulled away from his arm as if it burned her. 

Up ahead at the school gates, about three dozen people were waiting wide-eyed and obviously fascinated by Yugi's appearance. Anzu sneered when she saw Jou appear at the head of the mob. _"Damn it Joey you better not be responsible for this." _She growled to herself.

"Can we go home now?" Yugi asked shakily not being able to move his legs any further.

"_Yugi, the sooner you get it over with the easier it will become" _Yami spoke from within the puzzle. "_I don't think it's so bad. We've faced much worse then this."_

_"You want to take over for me then?" _Yugi asked.

_"Hell no."_

"Come Yugi, we cant stand here all day now." Anzu broke the conversation between he and the Pharaoh, tying to give back whatever confidence Yugi had just lost. It seemed to work as he began walking again. Closer and closer they got to the group, everyone parted to let the two pass, all eyes on the spiked tricolor haired teen. Murmurs where heard from the guys, giggles and faint laughter from the girls. Yugi tried to block it out, block it all out, all he wanted to do was reach the door and get to class and get the day over with.

Jou jumped out in front of him, smiling and smirking. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but Anzu anticipated this, grabbing him from behind placing a hand over his mouth and dragging off to the side. Yugi mentally thanked Anzu for whatever Jou was about to do, it probably wouldn't have been pleasant and most likely embarrassing.

The murmurs were getting louder now as more people noticed him, it was getting harder to block them out, all he could do was keep walking. "_Almost there."_ Yugi told himself, though the inside would be no different, at least he could rest on the fact that when the classes start the students would have to concentrate on something else other then him. _"Almost…" _He was sweating he felt so nervous, just a few more feet and he would be inside, away from all the prying eyes away from….

"Yugi-kun!"

"_Oh no." _Yugi knew that voice.

"It is you Yugi-kun!" A deep voice rang out, silencing all the whispers. "You've grown a lot since I last saw you."

"Ushio." Yugi said as he turned, only to see the biggest guy in the school right behind him. Even in Yugi's state, Ushio towered above him. "What do you want Ushio?" Yugi hissed at him. If there was anyone in the world that Yugi truly disliked Ushio was that person; in fact nearly everyone hated the giant man mostly for his bullying ring disguised as a bodyguard service. Yugi was involved with him a year ago, when he tried to take his money for 'protecting' him from Jou and Honda. Yugi thinks Yami had something to do with the outcome of that scene, as he couldn't remember a thing and Ushio wasn't fit to return to school for the rest of the semester. Now that he's back, he's obviously forgotten whatever had transpired a year ago.

"I've only come to see how my friend is doing, seems you've grown stronger Yugi-kun." He walked closer as her spoke, his menacing eyes locking onto Yugi's lavender orbs. Yugi returned the stare two fold, as anger began to boil deep within him.

"Anyway, don't want to be late for class. I expect to see you with us at 4:30 sharp, don't be late."

"What are you talking about? And I'm definitely not your friend." Yugi said through clenched teeth, never blinking. Everyone continued to look on in silence.

"Come on, a strong looking guy like you, it's your duty now to protect the weak." He let out a deep sinister laugh. "I expect you'd be joining the elite group."

"I'd never join your gang of bullies Ushio, now leave me alone." Yugi said, turning away heading into the school trying to push down the growing hatred he felt towards his tormentor.

"Heh-heh, hey Yugi-kun, one last thing." Ushio grinned again as Yugi stopped, his back facing the larger _'student'_. "I'm glad you've finally become a man." He laughed loud this time. Yugi continued again into the school his friends following shortly along with everyone else who just witnessed this confrontation. No one saw the look on Yugi's face however, very few times would someone see this much emotion spread across his innocent features, for it was full of rage the likes no one had ever seen before.

"_Yugi, are you alright?" _Yami asked feeling the emotions welling up inside his partner.

"_I'm fine." _Yugi replied coldly, the tone of his voice told Yami not to question it further. His partner was angry; he left it at that.

Jou and Anzu rushed to Yugi's side as he entered the halls of Domino High. They noticed the tension the teen was keeping inside him as his face revealed just how he was actually feeling. Anzu placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him that his friends were by his side no matter what.

"Don't pay that creep no mind Yug', he's just testing the waters with you now that you're a threat." Jou said, clenching a fist back in the direction they had just came from. "You just ignore him."

"I know Joey its just." Yugi sighed, curling his hand into fist. "Its just he makes me so... angry!" He was talking through clenched teeth now. "Just thinking about the past, what he did to you and Honda, what he tried to do to me, I could just... I could just…!" Yugi roared as he let his fist finish what he was going to say as it collided hard with a nearby locker, the clashing metal sound ringing sending loud echoes down the halls. He didn't even seem aware of what he had done as he continued to get his class schedule; Anzu and Jou hesitated a bit before following amazed at the giant dent he left in the now unusable locker. They each shared a concerned glance at one another; sure they've seen Yugi mad before but never like this.

It wasn't like him at all, and that's what worried them the most.

* * *

((Next chapter hopefully will be more entertaining as we finally get to the classes.. and Phys Ed. ....two words.... DODGE BALL)) 


End file.
